My Time at Hogwarts
by Suziesaurous
Summary: I was upset that the Harry Potter series is over so to carry on it's spirit i decided to write this. Enjoy :


**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is taken from the Harry Potter novels written by J.K. Rowling**

-CHAPTER ONE-

**LETTER OF ACCEPTANCE**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A vast castle in which children from the ages of eleven to seven-teen come to learn the mystical art of magic. Built in the late 9th century this historical building is still standing in the early 21st century. A new year is about to start at Hogwarts and the acceptance letters have just been despatched.

"Mum! Dad!" Suzie exclaimed after fetching the post from the door matt.

"Yes?" Her mother replied thinking she was just exited as usual. Suzie gets exited fairly easily due to a short attention span. The previous week she got amused by the ticking noise on the clock in the dining room because it sounded different to the clock in the living room.

Suzie was always tall for her age with long wavy mousey brown hair that fell down to her lower back. She didn't take much care of her appearance, as she found that if she did it would distract her from having fun. Her wardrobe mostly consisted of cloths from the boys section of shops. I think it's safe to say that Suzie was a 'tom-boy'.

Suzie ran into the room her mum, dad and brother were in and almost crashed into the wall opposite the door. "Look at the letter! On the back! Look at the crest!" Suzie screamed shoving the letter in their faces. A moment of confusion passed and their eyes widened as they saw the Hogwarts crest on the lid of the envelope. Suzie's tropical blue eyes were the widest of all as she ripped the letter back out of her mums hand and carefully opened it as not to tear the parchment. It read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sore, Chj Warlock Supreme Magerium)_

_Dear Miss. Hodgetts,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1, we await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sinisterly_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Suzie then began to jump around on the sofa shouting, "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Her parents then tackled her to give her a massive hug and began saying how proud of her they were. Michael just sat on the other sofa with his earphones in. Suzie then ran upstairs into her room, opened the wardrobe and typed the code into her mini safe. She then pulled out a light blue notebook with purple sculls on it, grabbed a pen and began to write in it.

Dear Diary,

MY HOGWARTS LETTER CAME! I am so excited! I was so scared it wasn't going to come! But now I get to go away and learn magic! I really want to be as good as my dad he's amazing at magic. Poor mum :( not being a witch must really suck. I would have been so upset if my letter hadn't arrived especially as Michael has already been at Hogwarts for 6 years. It would have been so horrible knowing that there are people my age learning magic and I was stuck at normal school doing maths D:

Suzie's parents then came into her room and sat either side of her on her bed. She quickly tucked the diary under her pillow as to avoid them reading it.

My Face when I found the letter

"Now Suzie," her mum said reassuringly, "going to Hogwarts is a big decision!"

"There are a lot of things you have to think about before going," added her dad.

"Like what? I get to learn magic, that's all I need to think about!" Suzie asked in an exited tone. She sensed that her parents were going to tell her something that would kill her fantastic mood.

"There is that," continued her dad, "but there is also the thought of everything you will have to leave behind if you choose Hogwarts."

"Like all the friends you have here."

"Your future will be changed greatly after going to Hogwarts!"

Suzie's parents then left the room to give Suzie time to think properly about going to Hogwarts. She immediately grabbed the telephone and dialled for her best friend Jade's house. Jade was short and stocky with red frizzy hair and had green eyes that shone like emeralds. Jade's voice answered on the other end of the telephone line, "hello?"

"Jade, I have something to tell you."

"You're not cancelling coming over on Friday are you?" Jade said sarcastically, "I've got everything planned! Pizza, Cake, Movies, Video games, their all piled up in the guest room." Suzie face-palmed after hearing this as she had completely forgotten in all the excitement about this previous arrangement.

"Uhh… well yes I am cancelling. But I have a _re__ally_ good reason!" she finally replied.

"Oh," Jade replied in shock as Suzie hardly ever cancelled on plans they had together. "Well it's a good job you've got a reason, but it had better be as good as you say it is."

"Ok, well you'll probably find this hard to believe but," Suzie paused as to find the right words, "I'm a witch, and I'm not going to be coming to school anymore because I've been accepted into the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Jade didn't answer. At least ten seconds of silence passed before Suzie said, "Yeah I didn't think you would believe me."

"I'm coming over," Jade finally said and then immediately hung up.

Ten minutes later a dark blue sports car pulled up outside Suzie's house. Jade jumped out, and ran to the front door and the car drove away. Suzie opened the door to be greeted by an orange blur rushing past her and up to her room. Suzie walked up the stairs slowly pushed her bedroom door open to find Jade sitting attentively on the bed. "Tell me everything!"

Suzie then began explaining all she knew about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, spells and all sorts. She told her that Steve, her dad, was a wizard but Barbara, her mum, was not, this made Suzie and her brother half-bloods. She explained that Michael has already been at Hogwarts for six years and was about to go into his seventh.

Michael had the same colour hair as Suzie and the same colour eyes. He almost looked like an older male version of Suzie they looked so much alike. His hair was just below shoulder length and he was short and rather pear shaped.

As Suzie started running out of information to tell Jade, her voice lowered in volume.

Jade was both completely dun-founded and interested by everything she had just heard. Jade has always had an interest in the strange and super natural so to her this was just like being dropped right into the middle of one of her wildest dreams. Jade was particularly interested in a place Suzie had mentioned. This place was 'Diagon Alley'. This was the place where you can find every item on the Hogwarts equipment list; text books; uniform; broomsticks; wands, the lot.

"Can I come? Y'know to Diagon Alley with you?" Jade asked with a grin from ear to ear slapped across her face.

"Well I'll have to ask. I'm not sure if muggles are allowed into our world." Suzie replied.

"Muggles?"

"Yeah, muggles, that's what we call people without magical blood. And come to think of it wizards that are muggle born are allowed to take their parents to Diagon Alley, so why not friends?"

Jades expression lifted hearing these words as she might be able to go into a magic ridden village and experience the wonder for herself.


End file.
